Joniss Before the Games
by HG Revoulution
Summary: This is my first try a fanfic it doesn't have the most amazing dialogue but it's about how Katniss and Johanna come to notice eachother


Johanna has just left the elevator and Peeta, Katniss and Haymich are going towards floor twelve.

"Peeta, what the hell was that, you say all that stuff about being in love with me and then you go and do that. I'm done with you". Peeta and Haymich awkwardly stand, silently, Peeta staring at Haymich looking for help.

"Now Katniss calm.."Haymich says in a fatherly tone.

"You know what no, this time I will not calm, I'm done with you too. You were staring at her too, so shut up" Katniss says working herself up. The elevator reaches floor 12 and the lavish apartment opens, she storms off, cursing under her breath.

Hours later

Katniss lays awake thinking about Johanna, what her body was like and it just infuriated her at how Johanna would not get out of her mind. Katniss thought of Johanna's curves, the way she was staring at her, how forward and how sexy... she was. Katniss had finally realised Peeta, nor Gale were the ones for her, it was Johanna.

She arose from her bed, her body sweaty from just thinking about Johanna. Katniss stepped slowly, unsure of what was going on, she just about reached the elevator before she came to her senses. The elevator buttons lit up as her clammy hands hit the cool metal, the doors opened up and a breeze of air conditioning hit her face, cooling her down. Her heart beat increased, rapidly, as the floors went down, each one slowly approaching her destination.

Katniss' feet hit the luxurious carpet and she just stood there a minute to absorb the feeling as her apartment had a tacky plastic like wood. She stumbled around looking for the right door to enter, pulses of her heart coursing through her body.

Katniss didn't realise it but there was a figure behind her slowly approaching, Katniss was too distracted as the image of Johanna's body was flashing in her mind. The silhouette moved towards Katniss slowly studying her first, it then lunged forward wrapping it's arms around her. Katniss tried to shriek but her mouth was covered, by a familiar hand. The figure kissed her neck, she was moved towards a bedroom, one hand on her mouth another around her waist. The room had wooden lamps and a holographic screen with images of a forest, full of oak trees on, opposite the bed.

Katniss was pushed onto the silk covers on the bed where she could finally see the figure that had been behind her. Johanna was standing over her staring into her light sky blue eyes. Katniss tried to get up and shout at Johanna for stripping in the elevator but she couldn't, she was mesmerized by the apperance of Johanna, she could finally see what she had been dreaming about.

"So twelve, I know how hard you tried to hide what you felt for me in the elevator. I only did it for you, I may seem the I don't give care at all, but ever since I saw your face I knew, you were the only person I will ever care for"

"Um Johanna, what? I came here to shout at you for..." Johanna kisses Katniss, pushing her back down and seductively grabbing her sides.

"Now twelve you can't deny you didn't like that"

Katniss leans up to put her tongue in Johanna's open mouth, Johanna leans in to her and they start exploring each others mouths, intensely locking lips. They both knew this time was different they weren't just kissing this time they could feel something for each other. Although Katniss was scared by Johanna she could see the real side of her, the caring side that was under the tough girl, there was someone who did care for once.

Katniss switched back to what was happening, Johanna moved herself to the side of Katniss. Neither of them wanted to do anymore they just wanted to embrace each other, it was one thing for Katniss to want this but for Johanna this was something she had never felt before. They had a sense of belonging. Johanna locked her arms tightly around Katniss, savoring every moment, their bodies both sweaty but they both smiled.

Their faces changed, they realised, not both of them were going to survive and they couldn't show they're love in the middle of the games. Katniss realising this latched on to Johanna, her face nuzzled into her shoulder, her eyes became misty. Johanna had no idea what to do in this situation, trying to comfort the now weeping Katniss, she kissed her on the forehead and lay with her. They both lay there, not knowing what to say to each other, Katniss opened her mouth but the air just escaped. They didn't care about the surroundings or even the games anymore as long as they got to be with each other for now.

"Johanna, you know we can never tell anyone about this, it's strange for both of us and I just.." Katniss says with a loving voice.

Johanna starts sobbing, whimpering, trying to do it silently.

"Yeah sure, whatever, but Katniss I've never, you know, before" Johanna murmurs half hoping that Katniss would not hear. There is nothing left for them to say, they both lay there, absorbing the moment that would never be again. Just laying there, whimpering, wishing there was a way of stopping the games. Revolution and uprising crossed both their minds, but their eyes became blurry, there was no way to stop this, it was life, they had to live without the luxuries usually but the one time they have them they want the only thing they can't have, each other. Johanna's eyes became heavy, she started to drift off, but she wanted to stay awake to comfort Katniss, eventually she gave into temptation. Katniss watched Johanna's oak like eyes closing, her eyes gave in to the struggle and they fell heavily. Katniss stared at her, the perfectly proportioned eyes, her fiery outgoing hair and her soft, pink, lips. Katniss moved up to kiss Johanna's cheek, her hot lips pressing against Johanna's clammy skin, she wiped the salty tear trails off Johanna's face. after about 10 minutes, Katniss gave into her desire to sleep, her eye lids fell gently, she was resistant so she gave Johanna one last loving kiss and everything went black.

"Johanna, hey, are you awake?"

Katniss says comfortingly as she lightly pokes her on the nose and teases her by kissing her with her bright red succulent lips. Johanna wakes to Katniss' eyes staring in to hers.

"Hey, twelve, nice to see you're still here, sorry I fell asleep" Johanna pokes Katniss back, playfully, on her little cherry nose. Katniss lets out a giggle and sits up, she takes Johanna's surprisingly supple hands, she pulls her up and their tired feet hit the delicate carpet beneath.

"Go put some clothes on and we'll go somewhere" Katniss lets out a menacing grin. Johanna gets up and puts her training clothes on, the flexible clothes slide on her with ease.

"That's the most clothes I've seen you in since we've met"

Katniss says with a wide spread smile and a cheeky wink. Still tired from the night before, Katniss drags Johanna out back in to the refreshing elevator.

"Katniss, where are we going?"

A worried tone comes from Johanna's voice. Katniss doesn't say anything, she just strokes Johanna's silky hair behind her ears and gently rubs her glistening, coral cheeks. Johanna's face dropping more and more at each floor they go past, the high pitched ding of the elevator finally goes off. The floor here is different, it's soft but solid at the same time, they had arrived in the training quarters.

"Katniss, what the hell are we doing here?"

"Haha well I'm going to teach you how to shoot"

Katniss firmly grabs her hand and escorts her over to the bow and arrow simulation room.

"Just clear your mind, don't think about anything, just trust me" Katniss says while reassuringly starring into her deep oak eyes.

"Katniss, do you trust me, do you love me the way I love you because everyone I've ever loved has just left. There's nobody except for you left, I'm struggling to believe that you love me now"

"What, you love me, seriously? I'd never leave you, of course I trust you, why would you ever think that I didn't?"

"Of course I love you, good lets get started then girl on fire"

"I love you too, waw never thought I'd actually say that haha"

Katniss staring at the bows deciding on which out of the three she would take, one had a curve just like her wooden carved one from home, another with a metal spiral on the end of it, and the last, the biggest, with a spear like edge that in the games could be used for stabbing too. Katniss picked up the first one deciding it was perfect for a start out bow to teach Johanna with, the bow string was thicker than the others but would make the arrow being shot go much faster. Katniss set up the simulation room by entering 5 enemies, average strength and can throw items to dodge as a start up for Johanna, it would be slow enough for Katniss to teach her properly.

"Come on Johanna this is the fun part, the part I live for"

Katniss took Johanna's hand and pulled her in to the luminous room where there were florescent orange lights, dashing past them. They stand there, Katniss goes behind Johanna and wraps her hands around her with the bow in front of both of them, the heat between them increases and they both let out small giggles. Johanna puts her hands on the bow as the first simulated silhouette runs at them, she pulls the bow string back, her pulse can be felt by Katniss, it's rapidly increasing. She holds the bow string pressed against her upper lip, she lets go and it leaves a small crimson cut on her lip, the cool aluminium arrow hits the silhouette dead on center. The florescent orange figure is now bursting into smaller cube like blocks, that vanish before hitting the floor.

"Johanna well done, you're a natural, I don't even need to be here"

"Don't leave me, I'm only good when you're with me" she turns around to kiss Katniss, this kiss was different, there was an electricity they hadn't felt before. They were aware of their surrounding more but were still focused on each others lips. Katniss thought of Johanna's gentle, fuchsia lips while Johanna thought of Katniss' hot, red, succulent lips. They still hadn't realised they were still in the simulation center and that another figure had appeared, this one came at the with an axe, each of the silhouettes resemble one of the other tributes and there was a strange likeness with this one. The florescent figure threw the axe, Katniss and Johanna were still completely oblivious to what was going on, the axe hit Johanna in the head, it gave out a jolt of electricity and Johanna fell to the floor, her head smashed down on the solid tiles. Katniss picked up the bow and took aim at the silhouette, she hit it straight through the chest, obliterating it. Johanna started to cough, although it was a small shook, it affects different tributes in unique ways. Some people would die from the shocks, some it wouldn't affect but that would be the careers as they are trained to deal with it. Katniss kneeled down to Johanna's aid.

"Johanna, are you okay? Look at me, Johanna!"

*Cough* "Hey girl on fire, I think I might have been hit, by an axe"

"Oh my god, thank god you're okay, we'd better leave before someone sees us"

Katniss grabs Johanna's parched skin, Johanna moaned in pain but she gradually got up, Katniss puts one of Johanna's arms around her neck and she put her hands around Johanna's waist to stabilise her. Katniss carries her over to the elevator and they go back up to floor seven, Katniss feels the fluffy carpet below between her toes, she carries the limp Johanna back to her bed and lays her on the silky covers on the bed. Johanna has no strength left she just flops on to the bed, no energy left, all the colour disappearing from her face, she's as pale as the silky white sheets she lays on. Katniss goes to the bathroom, blue and white flowers scattered around the room, she grabs an aqua, spongy, cloth and wets it using the smooth, white taps. She heads back to Johanna, trying to be a gentle as possible she wipes the warm wet side of the cloth over Johanna's forehead, making sure not to cause her any distress from pressing too hard on the burnt areas of her face. Johanna wakes with her eyes becoming misty so she can only just about make out Katniss, tears run down her face and the salt from the small drops scald the cuts she has sustained. Katniss wipes the tears away trying to be as considerate as possible.

"What are you doing there, girl on fire?"

"Are you okay? I'm just trying to wash the cuts so they don't get any worse before we have to be downstairs for the final evaluation"

"I'm fine, Katniss I don't know how to thank you, you are just... there are no words to explain how amazing you are"

"Aww that's so sweet, I'm never leaving your side, even if we are separate in the arena, I will find you. But we will have to pretend like there is nothing between us, for Peeta" Katniss says reassuringly, her face dropping as she does.

"Do you want to sit up?"

"Yeah that would be nice, haha" Johanna says playfully, she sits up and gives Katniss a hug.

"I love you" she whispers into here ear, she then pulls her tighter so that there is no space between their bodies as Johanna now sitting on Katniss.

"This is weird, I'm usually the one being sat on, haha"

"You've done this before?"

"No, but I'm always the pushy one, the last person that I was with disappeared the day I came back from the games. He left me and that's when I decided I would never put myself through the same thing again, whatever happens I will not leave you in the games, I will protect you until the end" she started to cry again.

"Well he was stupid for leaving you, I always thought you were that tough type of girl but you're different. I like this side of you, behind the whole fake front."

"Yeah well, don't get attached, love is weird and unpredictable. If I die in that arena I don't want you t..."

"Don't say it Johanna, it's not going to happen to you, we are a team" Katniss becomes misty eyed, everything becomes a blur.


End file.
